Before They Were Doctors
by DarkandtwistyGirl
Summary: Snapshots of the lives of the surgeons of Seattle Grace, before they were surgeons. Request based.
1. Alex at age seven

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Grey's or the characters, unless you count the DVDs. This is just for fun.**_

**_This is what I plan to have as a series of short 'peeks' into the lives of the Seattle Grace doctors, before they were doctors. I'll be for the most part writing chapters based on what people ask for, so thinking caps on, and I look forward to hearing suggestions._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Alex at age seven**

Even at such a young age, Alex knew that his family was messed up, his father was addicted to heroin, and would beat Alex's mum, while Alex would be sitting in his room, curled tightly, his hands clamped over his ears, trying not to hear his mum crying out as she was being beaten.

There was a patch in the carpet where he would sit, that had been worn down completely from the constant presence of a young trembling, shaking body.

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. Meredith at age sixteen

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Grey's or the characters, unless you count the DVDs. This is just for fun.**_

**_This is what I plan to have as a series of short 'peeks' into the lives of the Seattle Grace doctors, before they were doctors. I'll be for the most part writing chapters based on what people ask for, so thinking caps on, and I look forward to hearing suggestions._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Meredith at age sixteen**

"Hey Deth, wait up!"

Meredith slowed her pace as she walked through the halls of Arlington Catholic High, her hot pink hair swept across her narrow shoulders as she turned on her heels to come face to face with a friend, Max, though he was the kind of friend that got you in trouble. The anticipation was unmistakable in Meredith's expression, despite the thick layer of dark make up, as she asked, "Hey Max, did you get it?"

Max pulled a small baggie of pot from his pocket, and with a flick of his wrist he showed it to Meredith before slipping it back into his pocket. "Of course Deth, did you doubt me?"

"Never," Meredith laughed darkly. "Meet me out the front after last period, my mother's out of town, we can do it at my place."

"Cool, got any drinks?"

"Always, I know a guy."

"Awesome."

Meredith glanced at her watch, time to go, "Sorry, got to get to class, AP physics, teacher's a bitch."

"You have fun with that brainiac, I'll be behind the gym til final bell."

"Whatever, freak."

"Loser."

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	3. Christina at age nine

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Grey's or the characters, unless you count the DVDs. This is just for fun.**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Christina at age nine**

Christina's father had been driving her home at the time, a weeklong visitation with his daughter over; for years afterwards Christina would have to go past the exact spot, it happened so close to home. It had been raining, and the car hit a slick patch on the road, forcing it into a spin, David, her father tried to stop it, but they collided with a tree.

Christina had been sitting in the back, wearing her seatbelt, she had a broken arm and was shaken, but otherwise she was alright, unlike her father. She climbed into the front of the wrecked car, and seeing how badly her father was hurt, Christina had tried to wake him, but he never regained consciousness, she had tried to get out of the car to get help, but the doors wouldn't open.

No one saw the accident, and it wasn't until nearly an hour later when another car drove past, that an ambulance was called, by then it was too late, her father had bled out.

From the time she realised that her father had died, to hours later when the doctors at the local hospital finally agreed with her mother, and they decided to sedate her, Christina never stopped screaming, she couldn't, she had seen her father die.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**_Ideas please!_**


	4. Alex at age nine

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Grey's or the characters, unless you count the DVDs. This is just for fun.**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Alex at age nine**

When the social worker had come and taken him and his brother and sister from their parents seventeen months before, Alex had thought that finally, maybe his life might be getting better, he couldn't have been more wrong. Alex had thought that he and his siblings would stay together, they wouldn't.

In the past months since being taken into foster care, Alex had been placed in six homes, none of them would keep him for long, he would get angry, get into fights, break things, other times he would cry for just days on end, inconsolable, begging to see his mum, his siblings, even his dad, anyone who ever had cared about him, even just remotely.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**_Ideas Please_**


	5. Izzie at age five

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Grey's or the characters, unless you count the DVDs. This is just for fun.**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Izzie at age five**

Izzie never knew that she didn't have the things that the other kids in her class had, it wouldn't be until several years later that Izzie would realise that her clothes weren't from the same stores, or that her mother paid for the food with food stamps instead of actual money, and even then what was in their pantry was always what had been on special the day that Izzie's mother had gone shopping, or that her mother wore a peach coloured dress and apron to work instead of a business suit.

No, back when Izzie was five she thought that she had everything in the world, and the best mother a girl could ask for, just because they got to have leftovers from the diner her mother worked at for dinner most nights, and after all, what could be better than living in a trailer, with a mom who was more like a sister than a parent?

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**_Ideas Please_**


End file.
